zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze Predator Ultimate/Map guide
Basics * Having a basic zombie escape gameplay experience before playing this map is highly recommended for the higher levels! * Knowing how to use items (By default it's pressing 'E') * Read the weapons articles to set up a good weapon-set before playing. * It can be very, very helpful if you play the map once on your own to learn all the spots and routes on each different level. Important information Here is a list of imporant information that you SHOULD know before playing this map: 'Spawns' ---- There are always 3 spawns at the beginning of each round which are in 2 choppers and in the clearing, chopper's doors open after about 7 secondes 'Levels' ---- * There are 4 levels. ** Level 1: Easy Mode ** Level 2: Hard Mode ** Level 3: Hyper Mode ** Level 4: Ultimate Mode 'Items (Pickable)' ---- In Predator Ultimate there are 8 Special Items which can be picked up by players. A frequently asked question is: "How do I pick up items??" It's very easy: You drop your pistol which you are holding, and then walk through the item/prop. If you have re-picked a pistol and the object is following you, then you picked up the object. If you want to drop it again, simply drop you pistol. These are all of the special items and their specifications: Pushgun: 15 Secs of Cooldown, pushes zombies away. Minigun (predator): Requires E Spamming; you can fire non-stop if well timed. Hurts & Pushes zombies, abusable. Overheats if spammed and can't be used for a while. Claymore Mines (predator): Contains 10 droppable claymore mines; they will explode on zombies that get too close, hurting and briefly ignting them. Grenade Launcher (predator): Contains 15 grenades; they will hurt and ignite zombies if hit. Flamethrower (predator): Has 30 seconds of fuel, can easily be turned on and off. It hurts and ignites zombies briefly; also pushes them while under the flame. Gauss Rifle (predator): 120 Secs of Cooldown. Will shoot a killing laser-like projectile that will instantly kill any zombie that touches it. Its quite hard to aim unless used in crowded small places. Its a very (too much) powerful weapon on servers that won't allow dead zombies to respawn; was made with !zspawn ON in mind. Impulsor (predator): Only 1 charge. Will trigger automatically if a zombie gets close enough. Will push zombies away a great distance. Ammo Crate (predator): Only 1 use. Will give unlimited ammo +NoReload to the humans in the area for about 10-15 seconds. Great to increase the damage output against the Predators, however it can't be obtained against Normal nor Hyper Predator (weapons are obtained after killing those) and is not that usefull for Hard and Ultimate Predators because they move non-stop and are quite deadly for groups of people. Alien Sample (predator): A jar full with Alien Xenomorph Blood, wich is like green acid. It will create a stain of flaming blood in the ground for 10 seconds that will ignite zombies touching it for 30 seconds; so its usually a good idea to avoid it or wait until it runs out if can't be avoided. Alien Device (predator): The only Special Weapon that hurts Ultimate Predator. Does around 600 bullets of damage. Also greatly slows the zombies in the area around where it was used for several seconds. Is the only weapon that always appears (100%) on his own place (in the last room before the pushing-corridors that lead to Ultimate Predator). The rest of the weapons appear completly randomly in the designed places; the random weapons can also be an Alien Device. '''Score ---- In Predator Ultimate, the score received is set to zero at the end of each round! When you shoot on the Predator in all Mode, you receive points. (points depend of where you shoot, shoot in his head to receive more points) ---- ---- ---- =Guide= 'Easy Mode' ---- If you start in the chopper wait until the door open then descend with the ladder, if you start in the clearing go to the big rock. Now jump in the water to don't take damage, after you've two ways: *The cave way, go in the cave go up the stairs and follow the way, when there is the grid break it and go in the base. *The outside way, go to the ladder(=liana) at bottom and climb it and follow the way, when there is the grid break it and go in the base. You must cover the base during 60 seconds then when the grid break go back into the ruins(cover 10 seconds), after the grid open and go in the ruins and the Predator arrive. He has one attack: the lasers, dodge it and shoot on the Predator, when the Predator go up the wall behind you SHOOT or he will catch you and kill a lot of players. When he leave take the Special Item and follow the way then cross the bridge (this is a tree, not a bridge), when you get near the cliff, lot of players cover here while the other go ahead to save time. When it is write 5 seconds left all go back, follow the way then enter in the house by the rope, climb the ladder and 2 ropes. After jump on all rock because the water slowed the players and when you arrive at the cascade, maintain the jump button pressed when you slip on the water (with this method you're faster). Go in the ruins and cover during 40 seconds, when the wall break, several players cover until the chopper arrive (chopper leave after 10 secondes). IF ZOMBIES ENTERED IN THE CHOPPER, YOU LOSE THE ROUND AND YOU MUST REMAKE THE HYPER. BUT IF NO ZOMBIE ENTERED IN THE CHOPPER, YOU WIN THE EASY MODE, NEXT IS HARD MODE. 'Hard Mode' ---- If you start in the chopper wait until the door open then descend with the ladder, if you start in the clearing go to the big rock. Now jump in the water to don't take damage, after you've two ways: *The cave way, go in the cave go up the stairs and follow the way, when there is the grid break it and go in the base. *The outside way, go to the ladder(=liana) at bottom and climb it and follow the way, when there is the grid break it and go in the base. You must cover the base during 60 secondes then when the grid break, you can go: *into the ruins(cover 25 seconds), take the Special Item, after the door break follow the way *into the bouldhera(cover 15 seconds), take the Special Item, after the rock break follow the way Then cross the bridge (this is a tree, not a bridge), when you get near the cliff, lot of players cover here while the other go ahead to save time. When it is write 5 seconds left all go back, follow the way then enter in the house by the rope, climb the ladder and 2 ropes. After jump on all rock because the water slowed the players and when you arrive at the cascade, maintain the jump button pressed when you slip on the water (with this method you're faster). Spend the bridge and cover 30 secondes, when the wall open, go into the ruins, DON'T REMAIN ON THE BLOOD STAIN. THE PREDATOR ARRIVE, LAUNCH YOUR GRENADE WHEN YOU SEE THE 4TH LIGHTNING, ALL MUST SHOOT ON IT BUT MOVE BECAUSE HE CAN KILL YOU VERY SIMPLY. (Normaly if a lot of player launch grenade, the predator will be dead immediately) when he is dead, several players cover until the chopper arrive (chopper leave after 10 secondes). IF ZOMBIES ENTERED IN THE CHOPPER, YOU LOSE THE ROUND AND YOU MUST REMAKE THE LEVEL. BUT IF NO ZOMBIE ENTERED IN THE CHOPPER, YOU WIN THE HARD MODE, NEXT IS HYPER MODE. 'Hyper Mode' ---- If you start in the chopper wait until the door open then descend with the ladder, if you start in the clearing go to the big rock, after you've two ways: *the left way, follow the way, players must cover and the other go to the elevator, climb the ladder then go to the right, and after break the wooden plank to go to the elevator. *the right way, follow the way, players must cover and the other go to the elevator, go in the tunnel and break the wooden plank to go to the elevator. When the elevator go up, don't use your mike because you will have a lot of lag (when there is a lot of players on it all will have lag When you're to the elevator call it, then cover until zombie arrive, when the elevator is here go on it, after the elevator arrive at the top, about 10 players cover the ladder (where zombies arrive) then they leave (the other go activate the C4). When the wall break go behind the wall, jump above the red hole and go to the green hole, NOW THE PREDATOR WILL APPEAR. 6 players, must cover the 3 pipes, where the zombie can pass, the other must shoot on the Predator, he launch 4 balls which hurt humans touched by it, so go up the barreer. He has about 3 attack: *The ground hurt humans who touch it (during 15 secondes) *The Predator is surrounded by a sphere and hurt all humans, you must activate the 4 orbs at the 4 corner to stop his attack or you will be kill *The Predator launch an attack, and hurt humans touched by it (during 10 secondes). AT THE BEGIN DON'T FORGOT TO LAUNCH YOU GRENADE ON THE PREDATOR. When he is dead all retreat and go to the elevator, take the Special Weapon, when the elevator is at the top, one player go at the outside to activate and return cover 40 secondes with the other players, (cover as long as possible) when zombie are too close, all must retreat and cover until the chopper arrive (the chopper leave after 10 secondes). IF ZOMBIES ENTERED IN THE CHOPPER, YOU LOSE THE ROUND AND YOU MUST REMAKE THE LEVEL. BUT IF NO ZOMBIE ENTERED IN THE CHOPPER, YOU WIN THE HYPER MODE, NEXT IS ULTIMATE MODE. 'Ultimate Mode' ---- If you start in the chopper wait until the door opens then descend with the ladder, if you start in the clearing go to the big rock, after you've two ways: *the left way, follow the way, players must cover and the other go to the elevator, climb the ladder then go to the right, and after break the wooden plank to go to the elevator. *the right way, follow the way, players must cover and the other go to the elevator, go in the tunnel and break the wooden plank to go to the elevator. When the elevator go up, don't use your mic because you will have a lot of lag (when there is a lot of players on it all will have lag When you're to the elevator call it, then cover until zombies arrive, when the elevator is here go on it, after the elevator arrives at the top, have about 10 players cover the ladder (where zombies arrive) then they leave (the other go to the elevator door). Go to the red hole, exit of the zombie cage and cover 10 seconds, then there is "5 SECOND LEFT" all go to the elevator. Don't forget to take the Special Weapon, when the elevator is at the top, one player go at the outside to activate and return. Cover 20 seconds with the other players, (cover until it says "10 SECOND LEFT). After, you will fly to the spaceship (turns you to the landscape, to be sent to the stair or you have bad luck to be zombiefied), then go to one of the little gravity's elevators. After going to the room and taking the alien device, cover about 25 seconds, then go to the transporter when the door is open, you will arrive to the platform. THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE, WHEN YOU SEE THE PREDATOR AT THE TOP, HE WILL JUMP TO THE MIDDLE OF THE PLATFORM, ALL MUST LAUNCH THEIR GRENADES ON THE MIDDLE. The Predator kills humans he cuts, 6 players must go in the platforms that moves to cover and prevent zombies going on the platform of fighting. The others must shoot on the Predator (he launches 4 balls which hurt humans who touch it), he can be invisible but you can see a little. WHEN HE KNEELS, HE WILL BECOME IN RAGE MODE: He is more fast, he use big laser, and his arm is long (he turns in circles and kill players around him). WHEN HE IS DEAD, ONE PLAYER MUST CLIMB THE STAIRS TO GO TO THE CORE, THE ZOMBIES' BRIDGE APPEAR, COVER UNTIL THE PLAYER ARRIVES AT THE TOP. WHEN HE ARRIVES AT THE TOP, THE BRIDGE TO THE LAST ROOM WILL APPEAR, ALL GO TO THIS ROOM, AND YOU MUST COVER WITH UNLIMITED AMMO, THE ALIEN WILL APPEAR, KILL IT OR HE WILL KILL YOU. With the alien dead, you will fly and go to the transporter: THE NUKE EXPLODES AND ALL ZOMBIES ARE KILLED, CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE FINISHED ONE OF THE MOST DIFFICULT ZOMBIE ESCAPE MAP. Category:Guides Category:Map guides